The Greatest Gift is you
by spazzgirl
Summary: Little Kushina wished to make her father's birthday something special. Will her plans go accordingly or turn into a disaster.


**The Greatest Gift is you**

**Hey all this is Spazz and I come to bring you all a short little one-shot for Naruto's Birthday!**

**This is also my second story that's for Naruto although I haven't written one for Sakura; I feel so ashamed, lol.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto then I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

**Summary: Little Kushina wished to make her father's birthday something special. Will all her plans go accordingly or turn into a disaster?**

**Well enjoy**

**Naruto and the gang are all 33 year's old**

* * *

Morning came and everyone in the Namikaze household was wide awake. Kushina Namikaze, a girl who looked exactly like her mother but had her father's eyes and was 5-year's-old, was looking at her list she made to make her father's birthday special.

"Ok so after school I'll go to the shinobi weapon store and those element kunai knives daddy always looked at, so when he throws it he can add his wind element to it so it can be faster and go through things. Then I can give daddy that painting I'll be making today. Yep that sounds like a good plan." The young rosette happily giggled at her plans.

She folded the paper and quickly headed downstairs to eat breakfast. In the kitchen she found her mother making breakfast and it smelled really good.

"Hi mommy, what are you cooking for breakfast?" Kushina asked cutely.

Sakura turned around and giggled at her daughter, "Your father's favorite, oh Kushina be a dear and get your little brother Arashi."

Kushina nodded and quickly went to the nursery to get little Arashi. She opened the door and saw her father holding the 1 month old orange haired baby.

"Daddy," Kushina ran over to her father and hugged his leg.

"Well hello dear, what brings you here?" Naruto asked his little girl.

"Mommy wanted me to get Arashi." Kushina answered cutely only to have her father chuckle.

"Well I'll come downstairs with you while I carry Arashi or would you like to carry him?"

"You can carry him daddy, I'm too afraid because I might drop him."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Just like your mother always thinking thoughtfully for others."

The two walked downstairs while Naruto carried his youngest child. Once he place Arashi on his highchair, he walked over to Sakura and kissed her cheek.

"Morning dear," Naruto whispered lovingly in his wife's ear.

"Morning handsome," Sakura replied.

"Sakura where's Minato?" Naruto asked as he looked for the oldest Namikaze child.

"Oh I don't know, that boy can be anywhere."

"Morning mom, morning dad," Minato greeted.

"Hey there's my boy." Naruto ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad please stop for crying out loud I'm 10." Minato whined.

"Well you'll always be our little Minato-chan." Sakura pinched her son cheek.

"Mom," Minato groaned.

"Sakura leave the boy alone." Naruto told his wife.

"This coming from the father who ruffled his hair," Naruto sighed as Sakura got him.

After breakfast was served Kushina walked with her mother to the Academy, Sakura kissed her daughter good-bye and headed for work.

"Hey Kushina isn't it your dad's birthday today?" Fugaku asked.

"Yep and I'm going to make sure he has a good birthday." Kushina happily pronounced.

"Well what are you going to get him?"

"I'm going to give him a painting and those kunai knives he wanted."

* * *

During arts and crafts Kushina painted a picture of her family and smiled at how good it came out. After school was done Kushina quickly ran to the shinobi weaponry shop with her painting in her hand, once she arrived she quickly ran to the front desk and waited for the owner.

After a while the owner came up to the front desk and saw Kushina, "Ah well look what we have here, little Kushina, and how may I help you dear?"

"Oji-san may I please have one pack of elemental kunai knife?" Kushina asked politely.

"Well wait here and I'll go check the storage." The old shopkeeper walked over to the storage and Kushina waited patiently, after several minutes the shopkeeper came back empty handed. "I'm so sorry dear, but we've just ran out."

Kushina was quit disappointed but she still had the picture to give her father. "It's ok, thanks." Kushina ran out of the shop and quickly ran back home.

On her way home it started to rain.

"_Oh great I can't believe its raining." _Kushina mentally complained.

She ran as fast as she could but bumped into Fugaku.

"Kushina," Fugaku offered a hand to help Kushina up and she gladly took it. "Why don't I take you home besides its raining."

"Thank you Fugaku." The young Uchiha shared his umbrella with Kushina and the two walked back to the Namikaze house. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No problem, hey what happened to your painting?" Kushina noticed that the paper was all soaked and the paint got washed up.

"Oh no, it's all ruined." Kushina quickly ran inside and left a worry Fugaku outside.

* * *

"Kushina what's wrong?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"It's nothing mom, I just forgot to bring my umbrella that's all."

"Well why don't you wash up and we'll celebrate your father's birthday." Kushina nodded and quickly washed up and change into warmer clothes.

After Naruto blown all of his candles, Sakura gave new shinobi wear, and Minato gave Naruto new shurikens. Kushina felt tears in her eyes because she couldn't get anything for her father.

"Is everything all right dear?" Naruto asked his sad daughter.

"Its ok dad, I'm just going to head for bed now." Kushina lied, she quickly ran up to her room.

Once everybody went to sleep, Kushina was still awake and tried to think of something she could give him.

"I know I'll bake him a cake just like mom." Kushina quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen and got all the things she needs to make her cake.

Once she was done she put the cake mix batter in the cake pan, when Kushina was walking over to the oven she accidentally slipped on some of the cake mix batter that fell when she was mixing. The pan flew from her hand and landed right on the floor and also the mix as well. Kushina could nothing but cry all she wanted to do was give something special to her father but in the end failed. Her crying woke up Naruto and he decided to see what was going on. Once he arrived at the kitchen he looked at all of the mess and his blue cerulean eyes spotted his daughter on the floor crying. Naruto hated to see his little angel cry, as any father would do, Naruto walked over to Kushina and picked her up.

"Kushina why are you crying," Naruto asked in a gentle voice.

"Daddy I'm (sob) so sorry." Kushina cried.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I tried getting you those kunai knives you wanted but they ran out, then I made a picture of us but the rain washed it away, and now I was trying to make you a cake and that went terrible. I'm so sorry." Kushina cried hard into her father's chest.

Naruto sighed and gently stroked her back. "Now dear that's no reason to get upset."

"But mom and Minato got you something but I didn't"

"Of course you did Kushina."

The young rosette looked at her father with confusion. "What do you mean daddy?"

Naruto chuckled and looked at his daughter, "Well dear, just because it's someone's birthday doesn't mean you always have to get them a gift. What makes a good gift is the difference you've made in their life, and the best gift of all comes from the heart."

"Really, so it's ok not to get them gifts?" Naruto shook his head.

"No dear, during my 20th birthday your mother forgot to get me a gift and she felt terrible."

"Did she try to bake you a cake?"

"Uh well no."

"Then what did she do for your birthday daddy?"

"Well it's kind of hard of me to explain."

"Oh ok daddy." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny daddy?"

"You want to know my greatest gift of all?"

Kushina eyes lit up and looked at her father. "What daddy?"

"Well the greatest gift of all is you as my daughter." Naruto kissed her forehead only to have Kushina giggle.

"Daddy you sounded cheesy."

"Oh really," Naruto asked only to have Kushina nod her head. "Well why don't; we clean this up and you as well."

Kushina nodded her head, after several minutes she and Naruto were both done cleaning and Kushina was done washing up. Naruto sat down on the couch and put Kushina on his lap; he turned on the TV and watched their favorite movie. Little did they know that Sakura was watching and couldn't help but smile at the two.

**END

* * *

**

**Short I'm aware of that, as well sorry for any mistakes.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!**


End file.
